Move Over Cupid
by Crickethero
Summary: This the third story of the series. This is the story of Amy and her soulmate, Delmar. The prince of a frozen endangered planet, He has come to Earth in hopes of asking the sailors for help... but sadly they seemed to have followed him to our planet, Earth.
1. Chapter 1

"I don't want to go back!" Serena complained as they walked to school.

"Well look at it this way Serena…" Lita told Serena patting her shoulder "… this is our last year in highschool. Right Amy?"

But Amy was too busy reading her book to know what her friends were talking about. "What?" she asked looking from her book, causing her friends to sigh as they dropped their heads.

Hearing the ringing of bells in the distance they took off not wanting to be late for their first day.

Sitting down they quickly noticed someone who wasn't in their class last year. He was in uniform, but unlike everyone else he defied the rules by wearing a hat, covering his hair and hid his eyes. Whispers surrounded him, but he didn't seem to care as he pulled out a book and began to read.

As the bell rang, their teacher entered, calling off attendance when she saw him. "Delmar…" her voice spoke a silent warning.

"Yes teacher?" he asked, ignoring the warning.

Holding out her hand she ordered him "Your hat Delmar."

"… yes ma'am…" he answered grasping the rim of his hat that hid his eyes.

Lifting it from his head, white locks fell from it's confinement. Causing it to land in a way that made people gasp. His spiky white locks parted to show his face but still block the wind, his rest of his hair was tied back into a flowing white trail. Handing the hat over to the teacher his eyes opened to reveal irritation in his ice colored orbs.

"Thank you Delmar, you can pick this up after school." she told him placing his hat onto her desk while she picked up a pile of papers, just to stop. "Class this is Delmar, he has transferred here from an all-boy school in the mountains." she quickly introduced to them. Handing out the papers she started again "Well class, to see what you know you're going to fill this out to the best of your ability…" handing them out the class could see it was a five page, back and front, test.

A groan came from the class causing everyone to forget about Delmar and his unusual hair and eyes. The minutes ticked by as everyone slaved over the papers. After half an hour two hands shot up in the air at the same exact time causing the teacher to jump back in surprise.

"Yes?" she asked them both.

"I'm done." they told her at the same exact time. Distracted from their tests everyone stared at the new guy, like he was an alien as the teacher collected his test.

While he waited for everyone else to finish he once again pulled out his book and continued his read. Amy on the other hand took a new interest of this new boy. Through the corner of her eye she watched as he flipped from page to page, his eyes following the characters. He in himself seemed to have no interest in her as the class rolled on.

Suddenly the bell rang calling Amy from her day dream, "What do you think about him Amy?" a voice asked. Blinking she found her group of friends around her.

"I'm not sure…" she answered shyly as she looked for her book in her bag.

"I'm going to talk to him." Mina told her with a wink, turning she walked with determination towards Delmar.

"Your name's Delmar? Right?" she asked standing infront of him.

"Yes, my name is Delmar." he told her looking up at her confused, he had a slight accent but it just added to his charm.

"I know we just met but… would you like to go on a date, Delmar?" Mina asked sweetly.

He just looked at Mina confused muttering "Date…?" as he seemed to try to figure out what she meant. His eyes flashed once he realized what she wanted to do with him. "I'm sorry but I'm still getting things set up in my apartment." he apologized and turned back to his book.

Before she could continue to talk to him the teacher returned sending everyone running to their seats. Everyone soon found that he was equally skilled in the rest of their classes. And that he seemed to have no interest in his classmates… that is until he saw Amy playing chess against Lita, who lost hopelessly.

Walking over he sat opposite of Amy "May I have this game?"

Everyone stared at him in shock as the two of them set up the pieces. Within minutes the tide had switched over 5 times and currently in Amy's favor. "You're good. But we're keeping the class up… I'd better end it." smirking he moved his Rook into position taking her bishop "Check mate."

"Eh?!" the class gasped in shock as he had beat Japan's top chess player. Amy's bangs hid her eyes as he left for his seat.

"Amy… are you okay?" Serena asked gently kneeling beside her friend, suddenly she could hear a low chuckle from her.

"Finally, an equal rival!" a glint appeared in her eyes as she ran through the game again in her mind. Her eyes opened wider when she realized one important fact **she** had fallen into all of his traps… and that he let her think she was winning the entire time. As soon as the bell rang she rushed out, quickly followed by her friends, heading for the chess building.

Entering she played the hardest levels on their computer until she could beat them with ease, and still continued on designing harder levels. "Amy you're getting obsessed…" her friends told her over and over, but it still didn't get into her head.

Meanwhile with Delmar it was almost a completely different story. Lounging he relaxed thinking about that classmate… Amy… "...maybe... just maybe..."

"Why are we here again Delmar?" a voice asked him exhausted.

"We need to ask for the Sailors here for their help." He answered looked towards the voice's owner.

"We don't need their help…"

Delmar just looked at the owner his eyes glaring white, causing the conversation to drop.

**Warning: Scanners detecting organic matter approaching planet!** A computer beeped from across the room. Leaping from his seat he made his way over.

"Analyze…" he told it and began to read the data. Eyes widening he whispered "No! They followed us!" Moving to a chest he began to dig through until he found what he was looking for; a sword sharpened to perfection, it's blade gleaming dangerously in the light.

Attaching them to his body he made his way to the door.

"Don't!" the voice exclaimed "You're all our people have of hope!"

"And the people here are too primitive to know what's going to hit them!" he answered angrily leaping into the night.

Miles away something fell from the sky crashing into a nearby building. Five figures ran to the scene to investigate.

"Looks like an asteroid to me." Mars reported, her black hair drifting in the salty air.

"Eeew!" Venus shrieked, stepping away. A green sludge was starting to ooze from the space rock and take form. A knife snag through the air as it flew; cutting off the green slime causing it to stop. However the stuff that already had escaped grouped together to form a giant blob.

A young man lept from a nearby rooftop to land in front of them; he wore alienish clothes that fit to his figure, the revealed skin was a pale and his hair was snow white. "I can't believe that you followed me here." he whispered, leaping into the air he aimed a swift kick at the thing just for it to grasp a hold of his leg. "Taste some of this, Tsuward breath!" he snarled placing something onto his fist, lashing out.

As it made contact an electrical current shot from it stunning the blob. "NOW!" he bellowed at them. Combining their attacks they destroyed it sending splatters everywhere.

Cheering they realized that he had completely disappeared from sight.

"Where did he go?" Venus asked looking around. Unknown to them the boy watched from the shadows. 'So this is the Sailor Scouts…' he thought to himself as he watched them retreat.

Walking away he returned to his temporary base entering he walked right into the shower.

Washing himself he spread a gel over his lean skin as he tried to clear the gunk off. "Sailor... scouts..." he wasn't sure anymore that they would be able to help but he kept that to himself. Not wanting his companion to hear him.

* * *

Author- Sadly my lap top likes blocking this side so I'll take a while before I put another one up


	2. Chapter 2

A few months further into the school year Delmar earned the nickname of the Ice Prince; due to declining admirer's and confessions of love. His breath would also fog the air around him unless the temperature was -20 °C and he seemed to always have a cold aura around him. Yes, everyone agreed that was a proper nickname for him.

Now, in the middle of December, entrance exams for college were coming up and Amy wasn't going to let a single moment go by without studying. "Amy... don't you think you're over studying a bit?" Serena asked her friend over an ice cream cone.

"Nonsense! College entrance exams are coming up, we should all be studying!"

"You are an over achiever Amy..." her friends said in unison.

Lita noticed Delmar passing by taking a silver wolf like dog for a walk. "Amy even Delmar is taking a break..."

"Hey Delmar, I didn't know you had a dog." Mina yelled strolling over to talk to Delmar.

"Yeah... her name is Frostbite."

"That's an interesting name." she smiled up at him "May I pet her..." before letting Delmar answer she reached her hand towards the dog until it began to growl low in its throat.

"I don't think that's a good idea, she barely tolerates me putting a leash on her let alone letting a girl pet her." he remarked in a bored voice, slowly his and Amy's eyes met.

"Amy..."

"Delmar..." She said with too much excitement and then tried to hide it. It's nice to see you..."

"You too..." walking away they were silent until he was gone, then Amy's face turned red.

Giggling Lita and Mina stood beside their friend nudging her; seems during the small competition for first place Amy has gotten a small crush on him.

"When are you going to tell him?" Mina asked. Serena looked at them both curiously; she hadn't quite figured out that Amy had fallen in love with the boy.

"I-I can't tell him, he'd never return my feelings." Amy gushed.

"Amy, you know what they say, 'Life is short, love is a battle!'" Mina told her as she was waving a finger.

"You mean life's short, love while you can?" Raye asked causing Mina to teardrop.

"Y-you know what I mean," laughing they continued off to a shopping spree, unaware of their evident peril.

"Go my army find and capture the prince!" a figure demanded as an army of creatures marched forward from the ocean.

"This is so cute!" Mina cheered as she swung a dress around just before racing into a dressing room. "So how do I look?" She asked posing as a model to her friends.

"Go for it!" Lita told her happily "It's so cute on you!"

At that moment they heard a crash came from outside. Hurrying to the scene they found Osamu, Bryan and Tuxedo Mask already fighting an army of creatures that were everywhere. Transforming they flew into action.

Sending attack after attack there was little they could do against the size of this swarm, they'd sooner swim against the ocean's current. Osamu and Mars were the worst off, their attacks had little to no effect on the hordes.

Subtle snowflakes began to fell around them and then they started swirling and dancing on the wind like little snow maidens. Once they noticed, the monsters tensed and stopped in place, "He's here..." they whispered in their hoarsely voices looking around. The sailors too looked around to find whom they were talking about and then they found a man standing where the snow blew hardest. The boy from before but now his hair blew wildly, his eyes coolly studying the scene; he was a terrifying sight standing there hands clasped tightly to a sword hilt.

Drawing the sword from its hilt, the Scouts and horde army watched as the snowflakes slowly formed the icy blade of his sword. "You dare threaten this innocent planet by following me... in the name of King Hermes you will freeze in the pits of the frozen sea of Pereas." At that point the air temperature around him was dropping rapidly even freezing the building he was standing on. Leaping down, he fell onto the grass; they could hear the tings as the grass turned into ice and shatter under his weight. Step by step, he walked forward creating an icy trail, leaving the enemy an shivering mess.

Immediately, Osamu was standing protectively next to Raye. "What are you doing here!" he growled.

"Nice to meet you too ex-prince Osamu." The young man greeted him with a small smile.

"You know him?" Tuxedo mask asked.

"Yes. His home planet is in the Aquarius constellation; his planet was one of the few who could resist the empire. Frankly, I didn't care for it, way too icy and cold." he answered.

"So, you finally show yourself your highness." a figure slowly appeared out of the chaos, a dark cloak draped around its shoulders hiding its appearance.

Narrowing his eyes he blew a torrent of ice at the figure, which it deflected. Waving its hand the monsters commenced their attacks once again before.

Just like his aura he was cold and dangerous, swinging he sliced and diced them. "Seems like she made her minions from the organisms from your ocean..." he told Mercury as she sent torrents of water at them. At her questioning look he continued "... she has a bad habit of creating things of the most numerous element... for my planet she used snow. Since a good amount of your planet is covered with water..." he left it at that to let her figure it out.

**OAK EVOLUTION!** Jupiter called as Bryan super charged her; their combined attack took quite a few out but there was more coming from the water's edge.

"Forgive me..." Running forward towards the ocean he killed anything that stood in his way, taking a deep breath he sent a freezing wind to freeze the liquid's boundary. Finishing off the ones already on land they walked over to see the many frozen monstrosities icebound in their attempt to escape.

Just to tease the sailors, snowflakes fell peacefully around them. Holding out his hand the boy caught a snowflake and turned to Mercury. "My princess, you are unique and delicate as these frozen droplets... I won't let anything ruin you and turn you into a rain droplet..." Placing the snowflake onto her hand she could see it was the most complex and beauteous crystal she ever saw.

At his attention her face turned red as she collapsed. As she fell he silently caught her in his arms, creating a snow blanket on the ground he slowly slipped her onto its light embrace. Blowing on the snowflake he formed a white ring that held the ice crystal like a diamond. Placing it in her hand he wrapped her fingers over it.

Lowering himself until he knees touched the icy ground he placed a kiss on her forehead, letting his breath engulf them. Finally releasing her, a mark shone above her tiara, the mark of Mercury shone proudly for all to see. He just looked at it puzzled as it faded. "This requires more research..." turning he let the snow hide him as he fled.

"What's with men and leaving mysteriously?" Mars asked confused, the others shrugged their shoulders at her question, even the men couldn't quite understand why.


	3. Chapter 3

"OO!" A woman screeched as she paced through the room, a pillar of ice standing parallel to her. "Who does that little wretch think she is?! I will never accept that he gave her a promise ring!" Grasping one of her bottles of perfume she chucked it at the wall, shards of ice exploding everywhere spreading a sensual smell of roses.

Trembling angrily she fell to the ground, her body complaining about the overwhelming experience of emotional outpour. "It isn't FAIR!" Screaming, she mustered the strength to slam her fist onto the floor. Her cascading white hair fell down her shoulders, the light blue robe-like dress pooling around her comfortably resting onto the floor.

After a moment, she lifted herself from the floor, squared her shoulders and held her head high removing the tears. "This is a problem that needs to be remedied immediately." Turning from the ice column she stalked away just to be met by a figure. Eyes glinting dangerously in the faint light, she skillfully struck the figure causing its hood to fly off revealing a man made completely of ice. He resembled her ice prince but he had no color, almost transparent. "You failed!" she hissed angrily.

Emotionless with no discernable body language he said, "My apologizes my lady."

Approaching him she ran her fingertips over his jaw line, her eyes softening temporarily.

"Don't fail me again... I'm not sure I can make another copy so close to perfect," she muttered under her breath. Moving away she told the figure over her shoulder, "I am going down to that planet to bring his highness back." Following silently the aquatic android kept pace as she made her way down to her shuttle in her own personal bay. "Until I get there keep those sailors busy." Pressing the controls expertly the vehicle revved excitedly as she moved out.

Meanwhile, back on Earth, class 12-A was at gym and the activity: ice-skating. An amazing fact, especially since the sports department had saved enough to buy and maintain an ice ring.

The class could only watch as Lita and Delmar flew across the ice as if they were born with the ability. The others moved around the outside trying to not go falling painfully into the frozen aqua.

"Whoa, I didn't know Delmar was that good," one of the boys muttered as he fell again. "Maybe I should ask him for some advice..."

"Well he did come from the mountains... he probably grew up around the stuff." Another boy answered as he attempted to help his friend back up just to fall himself.

The rest of the sailors couldn't help but agree as they watched him move as gracefully as a snowflake in a light breeze. Amy just stood there in awe at his experienced leaps and turns, his silver eyes seemed to bare into hers cutting her off from the world. She felt as if the two of them were in their own little world... a world filled with ice and snow, where only the hardiest survive... or the intelligent. This dream showed her things she could only dream of... snow cities... ports filled to the brim with star ships stuffed to capacity with goods...

"Will you join me?" This simple question broke her from her daydream. Blinking for a moment, she cleared the images from her mind's eye to see Delmar standing there with his hand outstretched waiting for hers.

"I'm not that good..." she answered, blushing, accepting his invitation.

"Don't worry; I haven't met a person yet who can't skate..." Leading her to the middle of the rink he led her through a series of moves that seemed almost natural. Time seemed to freeze as they moved together in unison... oblivious to the whisperings and stares from their classmates and staff. This was a perfect moment.

His uniform suddenly ripped; while helping her into a figure move she stumbled, foot slipping up to cut right through his uniform.

"I'm so sorry!" she said embarrassed catching sight of his ripped uniform.

"It's fine, only an accident after all." His understanding smile caught her off guard as he helped her to the edge of rink where her friends were waiting, or more like clung in Serena's case. Sending a nod to them he left the rink.

"Is he... limping?" Mina asked, eyes wide, as she watched him make his way to the changing room.

"Yes... I accidentally slashed him when I stumbled on the ice." Amy admitted as she looked away eyes filled with concern for her crush, classmate, and rival.

"I hope he's okay..." Lita muttered watching him go.

"He probably hates me now..." Amy whimpered as she removed her ice skates.

"He doesn't hate you." Mina told her going to her side "It was an accident after all. And I'm sure he knows that."

Walking home they were unaware of a blue-eyed woman glaring at them, no, at Amy. Growling the woman silently followed them into the cram school just to be stopped by a security guard. Sending him a wink he fell over frozen to the core, sigh... "Back to your post," she ordered, just for him to rise up and walk to his desk. "Great he made me loose the little brat." Her melodic voice growled as she glanced at the different hallways.

Joining the security guard behind the desk she attempted to search through his computer "Curse this planet's technology...it's so primitive..." she hissed until she found Amy's profile. Smirking, she printed it out at the nearby printer, "When I translate this you are mine."

Walking through the halls she searched for her blue haired nemesis. Finally, spotting her, she walked in and took a seat nearby to wait. 'I cannot kill her now... there's too many witnesses...' she thought to herself as she worked math problems that were far too easy for her, but acted like she was struggling so no one would question her and why she was there.

Hours ticked by as they studied. Finally, around eleven, Amy rose to leave, to once again be followed by the woman. As she approached the entrance of the hallway the front door slammed shut. "Excuse me..." Amy started but the guard just grunted before slamming her through the wall, successfully breaking through the sheet rock and insulation. Lumbering forward he also smashed through the wall continuing after her.

Caught off guard and panicked with sudden difficulty breathing she got up, rushed behind a desk, held her transformation pen close to her heart and whispered "MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER- MAKE UP!" quickly turning into her alter ego, Sailor Mercury.

The woman gasped as she hid to the side of the hole where Am...er... Sailor Mercury couldn't see her. The girl who dared injure her prince was the one and the same as the wench that dared to claim him as her own. Letting this interesting knowledge sink in she let her power free, showing her as she really was.

Placing one foot in front of the other, ice flowed from her bare feet to cover the entire building; trapping the remaining people inside. Soon screams could be heard as students and teachers banged on the foot thick ice in attempts to escape their now icy prisons.

"How dare you disturb this hall of study?! Soak your head and repent! I am the sailor of the planet Mercury... SAILOR MERCURY!" That lone cry stopped the screams of the crowd. Turning around they spotted a lone sailor standing on a frozen desk, her head held high as she glared at the woman.

Outside the school, the other Sailors stood as they tried to break through the frozen barrier. They could still remember when they had gotten the call from their communicators...

"The enemy's here at my cram school, please hurry..." that was all she had said before she had shut her communicator to face the enemy on her own.

'Amy... we're coming...' that single thought went through their heads as they pounded in an attempt to reach her.

"Stand aside!" A cold voice demanded. Turning the Sailors saw the young man from before... the one who gave Amy the ring that she wears around her neck. He was riding on the back of his giant wolf that appeared ready for battle, hackles raised revealing dagger like teeth. Letting out a few barks, the ground below them seemed to shake, causing them to cling to each other to maintain a sure footing

"No! Mercury is in there alone! We won't abandon our friend!" Moon told him angrily as she stood against him as bravely as she could.

"Hmm," he growled as he looked past them "You won't make it through until she lets you."

"Then how are you going to get in!" Mars demanded "It's not like you can waltz right in."

"Maybe not waltz... but I can get in easier than you."

"Then... can you get us in?" Moon asked with growing confidence.

"Not all of you... but I think she can carry one more... can't you?" he asked his beast.

To their surprise the beast replied with a husky voice but one they could understand..."One more is the limit... but I don't trust them. I will tear them into pieces if they try," she answered.

"Come on Frostbite... wouldn't you want them to help you if I was the one in danger?" he asked.

"That's different, you are my responsibility young pup," she answered looking away.

"Help them... please?"

Snorting she nodded agreement and then knelt down so another could mount her. "Thank you." Looking to them he waited for their choice. After a moment of silence, Moon affixed herself onto the wolf, holding tightly to the fur she waited for them to move.

Howling once again the she wolf turned racing towards a nearby shop window. Screaming Moon screwed her eyes shut as she waited for the incoming impact...

It never came.

Opening her eyes slowly she found herself inside a crystalline building. "How..." she asked in awe.

"Quiet!" he hissed pulling her behind a desk "They might hear us!" Peering over he found that her outburst hadn't caught any attention as the crowd was also screaming. "Frostbite is a reflection leaper," he whispered back as he took in the scenario.

Spotting Mercury standing against the woman, his eyes widened "Why did it have to be her... why?" he asked the air quietly "The fates must hate me..."

"Mercury!" Moon cried out standing.

"No, don't!" he hissed but she leapt forward to be by her friend's side. Sighing angrily he stood as well revealing himself; a light colored pelt slung over his shoulder draping around his chest, while underneath a pitch black armor covered his body.

Spotting him the woman blushed "Y-your highness..."

"Countess..." his eyes were hard and cold "... I never pegged you as a killer of innocents."

"W-well..."

"Or invader of helpless planets..."

Gulping she straitened herself, "I've come to drag you back... by any means necessary," she added as an afterthought.

"Or you've followed me."

"W-why would I follow you?" she asked nervously. His all-knowing eyes glared down upon hers until she met them. "Hehehe... I've forgotten how powerful your look alone is," she shuddered stepping back.

"Hello?" Moon asked waving.

Completely ignoring her they continued "Go home," he told her.

"NO!" she burst out, just to cover her mouth, eyes watering, she whimpered, "You're so mean Delmar... even to your own childhood friend."


	4. Chapter 4

"Eh?" they were shocked at the information.

"You stopped being Emma the day you messed with the dark arts," he answered plainly. "As a sorceress you are an enemy of my Father."

"I... I did it for you!" she cried.

"You were going to kill big brother!" he roared angrily with a look of loathing; a complete change to his usual look of indifference.

"The heir to Father's throne! And the biggest hope to our people! How could you do that?"

"He was in our way... why can't you see that I did it for you! For us to get the throne!" She yelled back releasing a freezing aura that was slowly encasing the normal humans.

Eyes narrowing, he snarled, "I guess you never knew me then. I never wanted the throne or the crown! I'm content with serving Father and protecting his family, along with..." Turning towards Mercury grasping hold of her hand and squeezing comfortingly. "…standing beside my soul mate and supporting her."

Mercury just stared at him in shock as her gentle face flushed a little red.

The woman fumed as she watched them "I'll never accept her as your betrothed!" After a moment a cruel grin appeared on her face. "Let's see if she can survive a little world I've created." Soon the building turned black as she and Mercury began to melt into the floor.

"Mercury!" Moon and the boy cried as they tried to save her, but they were too late she had disappeared. The ice was gone and the power slowly started to return, leaving the building like nothing had ever happened.

* * *

"Where... am I?" A very confused Mercury muttered to herself as she looked around her surroundings. This place could have come right out of a book she read once as a child: Alice in Wonderland. Nothing made sense, books could fly and the road seemed to cork screw.

Standing she began to follow the road taking in the peculiar sights. Little islands with trees floated here and there just out of her reach. Looking ahead she could see a table with someone on the other side. Coming closer she found the person turning to her... "M-mother?" she gasped.

Indeed her mother sat there, her eyes peering at her holding a scale.

"I am not your mother," the person answered in a bored tone "I took the form of someone comforting from your memories."

"Where am I?" Mercury asked looking around.

"You are somewhere but nowhere. You are at the place of your first test out of many that you must pass to go back to where your loved ones are..."

Mercury seemed to perk at the mention of a test "But I haven't studied."

"My dear child, you do not need to study for this test..." Placing the scale down on the table she placed what looked to be a feather on one side. "Let us begin." all around them the world turned black...

* * *

All the sailors rushed over to Sailor Moon demanding to know what had happened. Sailor moon tearfully explained what happened while they were gone. As they chatted the boy just stared blankly at where Mercury used to be...

"Amy..." he muttered under his breath.

That caught the Scouts attention, looking at each other Mars finally got the courage to ask the question on all of their minds. "How do you know her civilian name?"

"..." he didn't answer; he just stood there staring at the spot.

"He's lost it..." a voice caught their attention, behind them stood Osamu... Walking up to his opposite, Osamu punched him. "You need to snap out of it!" he yelled at the stunned man. "Just sitting there won't help Mercury!" after a few moments the boy nodded.

"You're right... I'm sorry." Standing he began to fish through his pockets until he lifted up a ring identical to the one in Mercury's possession. Clearing his mind, focusing his thought, the crystal ring began to glow. "Mercury... Sailor Merucry... Trust yourself," he muttered as the glow began to fade away.

* * *

Looking at the sailor in the eye the woman offered, "Final question: You are in a life changing test, then you hear the cries of your friends. They need you now more than ever. Their lives nearing their edge. What will you do, will you finish the test you know you can pass...or save your beloved friends and princess?"

Mercury just stared at her aghast; opening her mouth to answer but nothing came out. "Now now... don't answer unless you know your answer is 100% true." The woman smiled as she sat there waiting.

In her mind Mercury tried to think through the problem: It's my duty as a scout to protect the princess... but I have a duty to save my friends... but I... I... She was close to tears at this point in her pondering.

"Mercury..." something whispered faintly. Searching around she found the voice came from the ring she kept tied around her neck. Staring, the voice came again, "Sailor Mercury... trust yourself..." it was the voices of her friends.

Knowing her friends believed in her she composed herself and with resolve stated, "I would go help my friends."

The woman tried to speak but now no more noise came from her. Her skin, clothes, the scale and the table began to spider web and then start to break away. The woman and the objects collapsed creating a pile of dust. Darkness took over from every direction. Out of the dust a crack formed, light glowed from it and grew into the shape of a bright door.

Mercury approached with caution, took a breath, grabbed the door handle, pulled the door open and entered.

* * *

I know it's short but it has a little bit of bromance...


End file.
